Secrets of the Wind
by Dark McCloud
Summary: He hears voices that aren't his own. The wind carries him the secrets of those all over Angara, and even the lands beyond. This is Ivan's story.


Disclaimer- I don't own Ivan or Golden Sun  
  
Summery:  
  
He hears voices in his head that aren't his own. The wind carries to him the deepest, darkest secrets of all those in Angara, and even the lands beyond. Now his master has left him, scared, alone. This is Ivan's story.  
  
A/N– Ivan is my favorite character in Golden Sun. This tells what I think he went through living in Vault with Master Hammet, up to when he met Issac and Garet. Enjoy, and as always, R&R.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
-Prelude-  
  
"Master! You don't understand! I know you think I stole your Shaman Rod, but I didn't! I really didn't!" My desperate cries filled the room, tears falling from my eyes. "You have to believe me!"  
  
"Now Ivan, you know that I would never suspect you for stealing my rod. I just have to go away for a while. I'll be back, young one." With that, Master Hammet left the room.  
  
"You don't believe me," I whispered to the door. "You're lying. Everything you've ever told me was a lie! You'll never come back for me."  
  
~*~  
  
-Secrets of the Wind-  
  
The horse team pulled away, leaving me staring at the back of the caravan, watching my entire life disappear through the gates of Vault. "Master..." I whispered quietly, burying my face in my hands and falling to my knees. "You thought it was my fault...you all did."   
  
I'm trapped, a spirit in a locked cage, a prisoner in my own mind. I hear voices that aren't my own. But there's no one there. The wind brings me the deepest, darkest secrets of all those in Angara, and even the lands beyond. The voices...they're all in my head. They won't stop. I pray to almighty Jupiter that they will stop, and yet they don't.  
  
The feeling seems to have intensified after the strange eruption at Mt Aleph, in a little Village called Vale. I've never been, but Master Hammet used to tell me stories...  
  
But now Master Hammet has left me, because of his stupid Rod. He swears that he doesn't think I took it, but I'm not stupid. I hear him, his voice, mocking me in my own mind along with all the others. Everyone thinks I've been stealing valuables from the villagers. Why? Why me? Is it because I'm different? Oh sweet Jupiter, what did I ever do to deserve this cruel fate? Why can't these voices leave me alone?!  
  
I walked slowly, my face betraying no emotion, yet I felt as though I would burst inside. I tried my best to ignore the disapproving and suspicious looks the villagers were giving me, but I felt their wandering eyes burning holes through my body. Their thoughts drifted into my mind and I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to block them out. But they still came. They still won't stop.  
  
I entered the mayor's house and sat down at the polished wooden table. The mayor's wife smiled pleasantly at me, and I tried my best to return it. This woman, she is the only one who believes my pleas of innocence. I feel no negative thoughts from her, only unconditional love. She's like the mother I never had.  
  
Looking around, my eyes fell to the spot on the floor where the mayor's prized urn had once stood. Now it was gone. The fires of anger in my soul seared hotter, scalding my senses. Whoever had done this would pay. Oh yes, they would pay dearly. But they would not pay their debt in gold. No, gold was not enough. It was enough to satisfy the townspeople, but it was not enough for me. To me, they would pay their debt in blood.   
  
There was a knock on the door, and she went to answer it. Exchanging some words with the two boys in the doorway, she opened it wider and beaconed them in. The first boy, of medium height with spiked blonde hair and caring blue eyes, approached me. I felt no malice from him.  
  
"Are you Ivan?" he asked in a soft, shy voice. I nodded. "My name is..."  
  
"Issac," I finished for him. "Yes, I know. And the oaf is called Garet."  
  
Garet glared at me. "Shut up shrimp!" Garet was at least a head and shoulders taller than I was, and I had to look up to see his face.  
  
But I continued, "You are on a journey for the elemental stars, stolen from Sol Sanctum. Yes, I have heard of them."   
  
"How do you know all about us, short-stuff?" Garet demanded in a loud voice.  
  
"I haven't told him anything," his companion said. "But my head feels a bit strange."  
  
Strange...  
  
He knew that I was reading his mind?  
  
"You can tell when I'm using Mind Read?" I asked curiously, eyes going wide.  
  
"You can use Psyenergy too?" Issac looked surprised.  
  
Psyenergy...  
  
Was that what my curse was called?  
  
But these two newcomers obviously knew all about the thefts in town, but they didn't suspect me. The didn't fear me for my strange powers. They were just like me, alone, searching not only for something precious to them that they lost, but also searching for themselves. Though they had not experienced the bias that I had, they were still searching for the place that this 'Psyenergy' fit into their minds and in their hearts. I knew that I could trust them.  
  
"I will help you."  
  
-The End- 


End file.
